Ruriko's Pain
by NevaRowley
Summary: Another tragedy about a young woman.


Ruriko sat in the garden quietly awaiting dinner time. She was planning on making a small move to show her Lord's son to reveal that she loved his advances and wanted to do something.

"Ruriko!" her Lord's woman called from the palace. She stood and ran to the dining hall. The Lord's lover sat at the far end of the table beside her hanyou son who sat with his hands folded in his lap. The Lord's first son sat on the other side. A tall man with long red hair down to his ankles stood silently at the end of the table facing them all. His piercing orange eyes stunned Ruriko.

Sesshomaru gestured her over beside him invisibly with his eyes. Only she would have noticed it. As she sat, the man began speaking.

"I am Lord Kagiroma. Your Lord was creating something of a peace treaty with me when we were attacked. He fought well...believe me...I've never seen those many demons in one place before. He fought, but they took him over, he's dead." He spoke with sadness. Sesshomaru suddenly stood and pointed one long creamy white finger at the Lord.

"How is it, then, that you escaped unscathed!" he yelled with violent anger. Ruriko shivered at the sound of his voice. Inuyasha, the woman's son, looked from his hands into his older half brother's face. Ruriko touched the hem of Sesshomaru's kimono.

"My Lord, please sit, I'm sure your father would not approve," Ruriko said quietly. He looked down at her, and decided to comply.

"You referred to my brother as 'my Lord'. Why is this?" Inuyasha asked her. She was surprised by being spoken to directly by him in such a manner. Only his mother had spoken to her as such. Sesshomaru would never have spoken like that to a lowly servant in front of company no matter how much he felt for her.

"My old master is deceased. Being his oldest and full-blood son, my Lord would lay claim to all his father once did," Ruriko answered. They all stared at her in obvious amazement at her explanation.

"Yes, the daughter speaks the truth," Ruriko blushed at the Lord calling her, her Lord's sister.

"I am a servant, sir," she said quietly.

"Oh, then why is this filthy human girl here? Shall I dispose of her?" the Lord asked drawing his sword. Sesshomaru glared at him so violently, the Lord dropped his sword.

"You will leave my land now, Lord Kagiroma..." he commanded. Without a word the great demon lord complied. As he left, Ruriko caught him glare over his shoulder toward Sesshomaru and her.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha whispered.

"Hush, brother...should I hear you speak again I will kill you." Ruriko was stunned by his words.

"Ruriko, take my son out to the garden...I must speak with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha's mother asked.

"Yes, Mistress." Ruriko said and led the half-demon away. Instead of walking ahead of her, Inuyasha stood beside her. She was surprise by the amount of respect he gave her.

"Ruriko?" he asked. She jumped at hearing him say her name. Only Sesshomaru said her name...and...her Lord.

"Yes, Master Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Do you wonder why I wanted you there?" he asked. Ruriko stopped. She had assumed that her Mistress, or even Sesshomaru had summoned her.

"Why..." she asked then caught herself, "Master Inuyasha." She caught him smiling. A sight Ruriko rarely saw in her household.

"Because...I know what happened..." he said leaning toward the ground. He came back up with a small white flower between his thumb and forefinger. Her eyes widened.

_"Ruriko, come...straighten my bedding..." my Lord called as I passed his room._

_"Yes, my Lord..." I whispered. I did not trust my Lord. He had a different lover every night. The only reason he allowed Inuyasha's mother to remain is so he has someone to raise him. As if Sesshomaru had had a Father or a Mother._

_As I leaned over to pull the blanket tight, I felt hands on my waist. I jumped up, but my Lord held me tight._

_"Release me, please!" I said firmly. His touching did not cease, instead, he turned me around and forced me into a kiss. I struggled, but he only held me tighter. Just as he was reaching to rip the clothes from my body a deep voice called from the hall._

_"I, Lord Kagiroma, have arrived!" my Lord threw me hard against the wall so blood trickled from my head._

_"I am not done, Ruriko, when I return from this peace treaty...I will have you." He said and turned and left me._

"H...how?" she asked looking into those fierce gold eyes that the three demons shared.

"I heard it, I was standing in the doorway. I wanted you to be there, so you would know he was dead...and would never touch you again." He said sweetly. He placed a clawed hand on her cheek.

"Why do you treat me like this?" she asked. He smiled.

"I don't really know, to tell you the truth...I just know that you will be very close to my blood one day." He answered.

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"Not sure, really...well, it is my time to leave this land...take care, Ruriko...and don't let the power go to my dear brother's head..." he said quietly and kissed her forehead. Then, he began walking, sword in hand, out of Ruriko's life, and into a future known by only the gods.

Ruriko sat in her room awaiting the time for her new Lord to abuse her. She did love Sesshomaru, but it was what he was meant to do. His father had done it, his grandfather, and so on. She stood and looked into the full-length mirror Sesshomaru had bought her in secret two years before. Their story was that she had traded herself for it. Ruriko knew that Sesshomaru would have killed his father, had he known he had touched Ruriko.

"Ruriko," Sesshomaru beckoned from his room beside hers. She smoothed the only nice kimono she owned and walked out into the hall. Instead of being in his room, Sesshomaru was standing right before her. She was suddenly stunned by how beautiful he looked. His hair was pulled behind his ear and his gold eyes were almost closed, so just a sliver of gold shown. He looked up and right into Ruriko's eyes.

"Yes, my Lord?" she asked still frozen by his golden gaze.

"Do know where my brother has gone?" he asked. Ruriko could obviously see the deeply-hidden sadness in his eyes.

"He has left for his destiny, my Lord." She answered. Ruriko feared how he would use the anger burning in his eyes.

"His mother is dead. She killed herself." He said calmly.

"NO!" Ruriko yelled. Inuyasha's mother had cared for her, and been the mother she never had. Tears burst from her eyes. She had never cried before in her life, but now, she felt loss like never before. She felt as if her legs were about to collapse from beneath her and fell forward into the open arms of Sesshomaru. He placed a soft hand on the back of her head. Sesshomaru had never had to hold a crying person, but what he felt for Ruriko was very odd all its own. He had heard stories of true love, and had often seen his father use it to torture or threaten his prisoners.

"Don't cry..."he said in a voice that made Ruriko shiver with pleasure.

"Are we alone now, my Lord?" she asked into his arm.

"No, we still have one another, and I have found a new servant to replace you." He answered. For the first time in her life, Ruriko pulled from his grasp to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean, my Lord?" she asked carefully.

"You are no longer a servant, Ruriko," hearing her own name from his perfect mouth caused her to go weak in her knees and gripped his strong arms for support.

"Then, what am I, my Lord?" she asked. He smiled, showing his perfect white fangs.

"Mine..."he said, then added, "my Lady." Ruriko fell into his arms again. And he held her to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." a high-pitched male voice interrupted their moment together.

"Yes, Jaken?" Sesshomaru replied to the green Imp.

"Lord Tigiko has arrived." He answered ignoring Ruriko's presence, which obviously angered Sesshomaru.

"Refer to my woman as your Lady, Jaken," he said calmly, "This is who will replace you, Ruriko." The girl bent down to look Jaken in he eye.

"Hello, Jaken." She said with her most dignified voice. Jaken suddenly bowed.

"I am honored to serve a most beautiful woman, such as yourself." Jaken said graciously. Ruriko blushed and stood tall and beautiful beside her Lord. Sesshomaru suddenly threw her down into a nearby room.

"Jaken, tell Lord Tigiko that I will be with him in a while, I have more important business to attend to." He said, staring straight into Ruriko's bright green eyes. He could smell pure arousal on her breath.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." The Imp replied and quickly ran away.

"Loyal." Ruriko commented.

"Hush." Sesshomaru said firmly and kissed her forcefully. Ruriko was torn between his sweet scent and taste, and the fact that this kiss felt the same as Sesshomaru's father's.

"SESSHOMARU!" a powerful male voice yelled from behind Sesshomaru. The demon turned quickly with pure anger burning in his eyes. The other demon lord, however, did not waver.

"What, Tigiko?" he yelled with an equal amount of anger in his deep voice.

"I did not come this long way to wait for you!" the male voice said. Ruriko struggled to see over Sesshomaru's shoulder. She caught a glimpse of an extremely tall man with long purple hair braided, and blue eyes that shown of evil the likes of which, Ruriko had never seen before...not even in her former Lord's gold eyes. Sesshomaru pressed her down back to the ground, gently, but with enough force to tell her not to resist. He looked straight into her eyes.

"I will return, sit in the garden if you wish." He whispered so only she could hear. She nodded and suddenly leaned up to kiss his cheek. He stood and left with demon lord. Just before they were out of sight, Tigiko turned back to look straight at Ruriko. She turned and walked out to the garden.

After almost two hours, Ruriko got bored with the flowers and decided to wander into the forest. She knew that even after Lord Tigiko left, Sesshomaru would want to be alone, and would stay in his room for a few hours. Ruriko loved the forest, it always reminded her of how Sesshomaru smelled.

She sat down after walking for a few minutes and took something out of a pocket in her kimono. It was the flower that Inuyasha had given her. She didn't really understand why it meant so much to her, there were tons of the same flower in the garden, and this one was almost dead. But that didn't change the fact that it meant the world to her, this tiny white flower.

She suddenly jumped up as she heard footsteps. There before her stood Lord Tigiko. The evil was even more pronounced in his eyes now. He reached behind him and untied the long black ribbon holding his hair. He stared at Ruriko hungrily as he pulled the ribbon. He kneeled before her, inches from her face.

"What is it that you want with me, Tigiko?" she asked. She had no trust for the look on his face...the look that her former lord had had before he left.

"Call me Lord!" he suddenly yelled and hit her so she was slammed back against a tree. Inuyasha's flower flew out of her hand. Before she could grab it, Tigiko grabbed both her arms and pinned her to the tree painfully. She screamed, but he hit her again. He grabbed a handful of her beautiful raven hair and threw her down on her back. She tried to squirm away as he ripped of his clothes, but he straddled her so she was trapped. He ripped off her beautiful kimono and tied her hands with his ribbon. They were both naked as he began kissing down her throat. She did not dare move or make a sound, for fear that it would only arouse him more than he already was. He licked a trail down her chest to right below her bellybutton.

"Wow, you ARE perfect!" he exclaimed tickling her clitoris with one clawed finger.

"What do you mean?" she asked, tears already streaming down her beautiful face.

"I complimented Sesshomaru on you, and he told me that you were perfect...but I'm sure I am the first to know just how perfect you really are," he said looking between her legs which he had spread out painfully far, "Am I?" Poor Ruriko had not heard his question. She was too distracted by how large he was. She had no doubt that her small entrance would be ripped apart by his manhood. He suddenly shoved his entire length into her unprepared body. She arched her back in pain.

"AM I?" Tigiko yelled while pulling himself out and slamming back.

"Yes..." Ruriko answered meekly. After what felt like a life time he finally pulled out fully and came all over her flat stomach. He stood and dressed.

"Tell Sesshomaru...he missed out on the tightest pussy I have ever seen." Togiko said evilly and laughed as he left her to bleed and hurt alone. She tried to close her legs, but the pain was too much. She looked down to see his seed all over her front, and bruises on her perfect thighs. Blood was all over her. He had apparently smeared it all down her leg. But one thing stuck out to her more than anything else...two small...bite marks. On her left hip was a pair of demon bite marks. Ruriko then realized that she belonged to him now. He could come back at any time and do this again...no one could stop him...she was his. She pulled her self up against the tree Togiko had thrown her against and spotted a small white spot. Inuyasha's flower. She picked it up and held it tightly in her hand as she blacked out from the overwhelming pain.

Ruriko awoke to the sound of approaching footsteps. She opened her eyes and saw someone tall with white hair standing over her.

"Ruriko!" Sesshomaru yelled, and all of his fake persona evanesced. He fell to his knees and untied the ribbon. Then, scooped the small, tortured Ruriko into his arms. She yelped at the soreness all over her body that remained beautiful, despite the dirt, blood, bruises, semen, and the mark that claimed her to Togiko. Sesshomaru jumped at her protest, but refused to let her out of his strong, protecting arms. She began sobbing into his arm.

"My love, what happened to you?" he asked looking straight into her eyes. She looked down at her stomach. Sesshomaru noticed this and followed her eyes. As he laid eyes on the proof of another man having what he saw as his own. Ruriko, thinking the fierce anger in Sesshomaru's eyes was meant for her, tore from his grasp and tried to run, but she was no match for Sesshomaru's amazing speed. She ran right into him and he held her lovingly.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled trying to pull away.

"Don't tell me what not to do! I love you, Ruriko, allow me to clean you." he demanded. She shook out of anger, pain, but most of all...fear. She was so afraid he would abandon her. In fact, she wanted him to leave her. She was never good enough for him, but now...she was used...not good any more. Besides...she was Togiko's now.

Sesshomaru picked her up carefully and picked up what was left of her clothing. Then, he began walking to a nearby lake. It was small, but still large enough to be a lake. He set Ruriko down and took off his top kimono, so his white under-top was open, exposing his chest. As beautiful as he was, seeing his bare skin...reminded her of...Togiko. She screamed as loud as she could. Sesshomaru's perfect eyes widened and he quickly covered her mouth.

"Ruriko, it is me before you, not...who ever did this to you." he said. She relaxed slightly, but still feared the large demon before her. Nothing would ever be like she wanted it to be.

Sesshomaru began rinsing her off. He took a strip from his own clothing and with exaggerated care, began to clean her thighs. Ruriko stood still, but as his circular motions got higher, the sorer her skin felt. He stopped and she looked down to see him staring right back at her.

"Are you okay? Can I continue?" he asked with concern showing in his eyes. For a moment they both were still. Sesshomaru with his cloth-covered right hand on her tight right thigh. She couldn't help but feel safe and warm near him. She had worked for Sesshomaru's family her entire life. Sesshomaru was almost nine years older than she. She smiled, despite herself, at how odd he looked right then. In all her 17 years she had never seen him smile, let alone show concern.

"Yes, Sesshomaru...you may continue..."she whispered. He nodded and leaned in close to see where he was cleaning. He slid his hand up to her opening and wiped the cloth across her. Ruriko tightened all over in pain and bent over. Sesshomaru froze. His head was pressed against her stomach and he was looking straight at her most sacred place. Feeling, for the first time in his life, disrespectful, he closed his eyes. Ruriko, however, found it very pleasurable, having her one love's soft-haired head pressed to her skin. Also...Sesshomaru's fingers were still barely touching her womanhood, and his breath was tickling the hair. She suddenly felt like a virgin again. It was as if Togiko had never been near her. She wanted more anything to be with Sesshomaru...then.

"Sesshomaru..."she whispered. He instinctively looked up, only to find more of her perfect skin.

"Yes, Beautiful?" he asked.

"Will you have me?" she asked. Sesshomaru bent all the way back to look into her eyes.

"It will hurt you too badly..." he answered. He was struggling with all he had against the demon need within him. Of course he would have her... she had no idea how much he wanted to literally throw her over and take her with all his power.

"I don't care...I know you would or even could never hurt me. I want to be yours..." she stopped suddenly.

"What is..." Sesshomaru began, but Ruriko pulled from him and began walking back. She had her hand on her left hip and looked at Sesshomaru with fear and sadness.

"Ruriko...come to me..." Sesshomaru said with a little more fire than he had meant to. Her eyes widened, but she obeyed. He did not touch her, just looked straight into her eyes, which she now took as an order to obey. But not with Sesshomaru. With him, it meant to just be truthful...that is all he asked, just because he cared. He took her left hand away from her body and looked to where it had been...

The enraged look on Sesshomaru's face scared Ruriko even more than Togiko's eyes. His grip on Ruriko's wrist tightened painfully, she remembered how it had felt when Togiko had held her down. She struggled, but Sesshomaru did not budge. He was elsewhere. He knew now why Ruriko was so frightened. He released her, but his anger was much to high to comfort her. She backed away.

"Ruriko." he said struggling to keep his fearsome anger out of his voice.

"Yes, my Lord?" she asked quietly. He looked up at her without moving his head up. He didn't like her treating him as her superior. He wanted to be equal with her.

"Call me Sesshomaru," he said, then, "Go to the palace. Tell Jaken to clean you and tend to your wounds. He will not hurt you. I will be back soon." then he stood and began walking away. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to her. He kneeled beside the sitting Ruriko and put his over garment over her shoulders.

Sesshomaru tightened the rope around his waist, holding his under garment closed, and knocked on the huge oak door to Togiko's castle. The man that touched Ruriko was about to pay. The door opened to a stunning woman dressed in barely anything. To the watching Togiko's surprise, Sesshomaru merely pushed her down with great force. He stood inches from Togiko's sly face.

"May I ask why you are here?" he asked the raging, yet unbelievably calm Sesshomaru.

"Someone has put their mark on the woman I love." Sesshomaru said moving even closer.

"And who would that be?" Togiko asked running a finger across Sesshomaru's jaw-line. Sesshomaru shivered, but did not pull away.

"Don't ever touch me..." he said calmly. Togiko merely laughed.

"I'll help you find who did that to her...but I'll need something in return..." he said eyeing the younger demon.

"What would that be?" Sesshomaru asked. The other lord merely smiled. Then, he grabbed Sesshomaru's hips and bucked his own against him. Sesshomaru lost it.

"Let go of ME!" he yelled, furious. Togiko complied, but licked his lips.

"You will leave now." he said. Without a word, Sesshomaru turned and happily left the demon's home.

!#$&

Ruriko entered the seemingly silent palace. She began her way upstairs when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Hello, Lady Ruriko!" Jaken said running up to her. He hugged her around the shins, being so short.

"Why...hi, Jaken." she replied, surprised by being welcomed, as if it was her home.

"I was so worried about you! Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked looking around Ruriko's legs toward the stairs.

"I don't really know, Jaken. He told me to come here and for you to clean me up..." she answered, then remembered something, "He said he will be back soon." The Imp nodded and reached up for her hand. He then led her to a room she had been forbidden to enter her entire life. The bathing room used only by her former Lord. It was ridiculously large, and had one large pool of hot water.

"Jaken, I'm not so sure that we are welcome in here," Ruriko whispered as if her old Lord would burst from the water.

"Nonsense! Lord Sesshomaru told me, specifically, that I was to wash you in here when I was hired." he said loudly, "Now, remove my Lord's clothing and get into the water, I will be back with new garments and towels for you." Then the small green Imp left her. Looking around, she slowly stepped down the stone stairs into the water. She couldn't help but relish in the way the water felt on her soar body. She quickly went underwater to wet her hair and quickly came back up. Jaken was sitting patiently on the side of the pool.

"Are you ready, Lady Ruriko?" he asked. He held in one hand a small cloth, and in his other, a square piece of soap. She nodded and waded to the most shallow side so as not to drown the servant. He carefully cleaned her feet, legs, thighs, and then skipped to her stomach, then chest. After thoroughly washing her hair, he asked her permission.

"My I clean your sacred entrance?" he asked in a casual tone. Ruriko was surprised by how he had asked the question, but gave him her answer,

"Yes, kind Jaken, but please...be very gentle." she said and leaned back and bit her lip in preparation for pain, but none did come. She leaned up to look at Jaken and saw him cleaning her carefully.

"Jaken?" she asked, he stopped instantly.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No, of course not, I was just wondering...how are you not hurting me?" she asked. He finally looked up. She was surprised by how much emotion was held within his eyes.

"I have...had too clean beautiful young women like you before." he answered.

"How do you mean...like me?" Ruriko asked. Jaken sighed and went back to cleaning, for a moment Ruriko thought he wasn't going to answer, then,

"I have worked for other demon lords like Lord Sesshomaru..." he answered.

"What do you..." she began.

"I once worked for a Lord that raped a different woman every night...I cleaned every single one." he said putting down his cloth.

"NO!" she yelled. He looked at her with concern.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru didn't do this to me! He would never do this to me," she said, eyes wide.

"He didn't?" he asked.

"No, of course not...I know Sesshomaru seems mean, but he loves me...and he loved his brother." she said. Then it hit her, she had left her flower at the lake.

"I must go get something. Thank you for cleaning me." she said and ran out before he could say a word. Ruriko ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the lake. As the lake came into sight...so did another figure. Togiko was standing with his back to her. In between his thumb and forefinger he twirled Inuyasha's flower. He suddenly turned around and caught sight of her. His purple hair flowed freely. Ruriko remembered that he had left her tied with the ribbon he had used to tie his hair. He was suddenly before her. His grip on her upper arms was more painful than before.

"Sesshomaru came to see me today." He said licking his lips.

"I told him nothing..." she said desperate to protect Sesshomaru. She didn't know how strong Sesshomaru was, but she did know how strong Togiko was.

"Actually, he asked my help. I said I would…for a price…his body." He answered. Ruriko's eyes widened.

"What did he say?" she asked scared.

"He said no…so I'll have you again." He said and kissed her.

"NO YOU WON"T!" a familiar voice yelled. Togiko let down his guard and she took the chance to pull away. Just in time too, as a gaint sword swung between them. The Lord tried to turn to see Inuyasha, but an enchanted arrow hit him between the eyes. He fell back and Inuyasha held Ruriko in his arms. A beautiful priestess with long raven hair appeared, carrying a bow and arrow.

"This, Kikyo, is the woman I told you about…my sister." He said turning and presenting Ruriko.

"Hello, Ruriko…Inuyasha has told me much about you." Kikyo said stepping closer.

"Has he?" Ruriko asked. It surprised her that Inuyasha had called her his sister.

"Oh yes, he loves you very much." The priestess answered.

"Alright, that's enough small talk. Shall my love and I escort you home?" Inuyasha interrupted. He took both women by the hand and began leading them to his home.

As they entered the palace, Jaken ran up to greet Ruriko. He took her by the hand and began to lead her away from the other two, up to Sesshomaru's chambers. Before they entered the Lord's room Jaken had her bend over so he could whisper in her ear.

"Lord Sesshomaru has been overly worried about you. Don't be surprised if he maybe…hugs you…really hard. I will leave you both alone now." He said and left. Ruriko stood and smoothed the silk kimono Jaken had given her and passed the weave screen into Sesshomaru's room.

"Jaken, leave me alone, please." Sesshomaru said with deep sadness in his voice. Ruriko walked quietly and as she stood inches behind him…she slipped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his back, right below his shoulder blade.

"Ruriko." He breathed.

"Yes…I'm safe. So is Inuyasha. He saved me from…the man came back for me. Inuyasha and his priestess lover saved me. He's in the entrance awaiting you." She said into his back. Sesshomaru, feeling as if he was relinquishing the power of the relationship, he turned and held _her_ in _his_ arms.

"Brother." Inuyasha's voice said from behind Ruriko at the door. She looked up at Sesshomaru's face. It shown of pride and love as he looked at his brother. Ruriko pulled away and ran to her new brother and hugged him with all her love. She felt Sesshomaru's clawed hand on her shoulder. Through his grip, she felt anger, and pulled away from Inuyasha into Sesshomaru's embrace.

"What is wrong, dear…" Inuyasha began

"Leave, now, Inuyasha…Do not make me kill you." Sesshomaru interrupted. Ruriko looked up, surprised by his words.

"My brother, I…"

"You are not my brother." Sesshomaru said angrily.

"Sesshomaru, why are you saying these things?" Ruriko questioned.

"You have…them both! Why? I am the oldest! I was his favorite!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"What do I have?" Inuyasha was overly confused by what his brother was saying.

"Father gave you the Testsiega. And he placed his resting place in a pearl…in you!" Sesshomaru replied. He suddenly slashed his claws and a green whip-like line flew at Inuyasha. Inuyasha avoided them, but he refused to leave.

"Sesshomaru, don't hurt Inuyasha." Ruriko begged and grabbed his wrist. He looked down her and felt a pang of love for her and the poison whips faded.

"Now, Inuyasha." Ruriko said standing before the hanyou, " I love you. Take care and I hope you find true love…goodbye." Her placid words stung Inuyasha, but he turned and left. As Ruriko watched him walked down the hall, she saw a tiny, shriveled flower fall from his hand. After he was gone, she ran and picked up the flower. She walked to her room and placed it on an alter of sorts, honoring her gone brother.


End file.
